Headsets are routinely used in both military and law enforcement settings to protect a users hearing and facilitate hands-free communication. Headsets are often used in conjunction with protective headgear such as a helmet. As a result, various products have been developed to couple the earpieces of a headset of a helmet.
The 3M Peltor® ARC adaptor is configured to secure the earpiece of a headset to a helmet. Each ARC adaptor is configured to secure to a FAST helmet rail connection system and includes a wire form movable between a first position and a second position. The wire form's first position places an attached earpiece of a headset against the ear of the user and the second position moves an attached earpiece away from the ear of the user.
However, the 3M Peltor® ARC adaptor has several disadvantages. First, it cannot be secured to a helmet mounted accessory interface other than the FAST helmet rail connection system or a rail system of similar construction. Second, the earpiece secured to each wire form of an ARC adaptor may snag or drag on a foreign object or surface when the wire form is in the second position. Third, the ARC adaptor is not configured to position the earpiece of a headset secured thereto in a non-obstructive position on the helmet to which it is secured when not in use.